garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Don du Ragabash
=Niveau 1= Trouble de l’œil laiteux La forme du Garou devient floue, lui permettant de passer inaperçu au milieu des autres. Une fois qu’il a été aperçu, cet avantage est toutefois compromis jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vienne distraire l’observateur. Un esprit caméléon enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Manipulation + Furtivité (difficulté 8). S’il ne devient pas vraiment invisible, chaque succès augmente d’un point la difficulté de tout jet de perception fait pour le repérer. Ouverture de sceau Avec ce don, le Garou peut ouvrir toute sorte d’objets fermés ou verrouillés. Un esprit raton laveur enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Gnose de difficulté égal le niveau du Goulet local. Odeur de l’eau vive Le Garou peut complètement masquer son odeur, se rendant virtuellement impossible à pister. Un esprit renard enseigne ce tour. Système : La difficulté de tous les jets faits pour pister le Garou augmente de deux points. Ce don devient une propriété innée pour le Garou qui l’apprend. Il n’a pas besoin de dépenser de point ni de faire de jet. Toutefois, le Ragabash peut encore laisser une piste olfactive s’il le souhaite ( ce qui peut être nécessaire pour s’intégrer à une meute de loups). Chut (*BoA) Le don sert de baillon temporaire, faisant bégailler ou fourcher la langue de la victime ou lui faisant chercher ses mots. Il peut être utilisé pour empêcher un garou trop bavard de dire une bêtise mais aussi pour empêcher quelqu'un de crier des insultes ou d'appeler du renfort. Mais d'autres formes de communication reste possible. Il marche plus facilement avec un membre de sa meute. C'est enseigné par un esprit oiseau moqueur. Sytème : Astuce + subterfuge de la cible + 4 , la difficulté est réduite de 1 pour un fostern. Chaque succès retarde les paroles d'un tour. =Niveau 2= Ignorance bénie Le Garou peut devenir totalement invisible à tous les sens, pour les esprits et pour les appareils d’observation en restant immobile. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit caméléon. Système : Le joueur du Garou fait un jet de Dextérité + Furtivité (difficulté 7). Chaque succès enlève un succès au jet de Perception + Vigilance de ceux qui recherchent activement le personnage. Si personne ne le fait, un seul succès suffit à indiquer une dissimulation parfaite. Prendre l’oublié Le Ragabash doté de ce don peut voler un objet à quelqu’un et ce propriétaire oubliera complètement qu’il possédait l’objet en question. Un esprit souris enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur doit obtenir trois succès sur un jet d’Astuce + Furtivité� de difficulté égale à l’intelligence + Connaissance de la rue de la victime. Sens de la proie S’il sait quoi que ce soit sur sa proie, le personnage peut la pister aussi rapidement qu’il peut se déplacer. Ce sens parfait de l'orientation agit partout et peut être utile pour suivre des esprits dans l’Umbra ou trouver des êtres sur Terre. Un esprit chien ou loup peut enseigner ce don. Système : Aucun jet n’est nécessaire à moins que la proie ne se cache de façon active (l’intention ne suffit pas), auquel cas un jet de Perception + Enigmes est nécessaire, contre une difficulté égale à l’Astuce + Furtivité de la cible. Si la cible est un esprit, la difficulté est égale à la Gnose de l’esprit. Fanal du Filou (*BoA) Place un fanal sur une cible qui attire les esprits provocateurs.Toutes blagues sauf celles mortelles sont possibles. Le fanal ne peut pas être enlevé, ni caché, mais on peut toujours convaincre les esprits d'arrêter par un Kimnaghe. Il n'est pas visible par la cible mais par tous les esprits et garous. Il est enseigné par un esprit filou. Systeme : Dépenser un point de gnose et toucher la cible (une poignée de main ou un tap sur l'épaule suffisent) Astuce + Enigme de la cible +2 ou 5 si ce n'est pas un garou. L'effet dure un jour par succès. Un échec critique place le fanal sur le ragabash lui-même. L'utilisation répétée de ce don est mal vue des esprits. (+1x par lune ou 1x/saison sur une même personne.) Lapsus (*BoA) Le ragabach est doué pour obtenir la vérité par accident. En engagent la conversasion sur le sujet recherché, la victime va accidentellement reveler ce qu'elle cherche à cacher. Le lapsus peut simplement éveiller une suspicion déja présente mais cela peut troubler la cible suffisament pour provoquer une reaction. Il est enseigné par un gafflin de Faucou ou un esprit de vérité. Système : Manipulation + subterfuge volonté. Un succès, c'est très subtile, 5 succès, c'est un aveux. Alter Scent (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) The Garou can change one scent into another (such as replace his scent with that of a badger) or copy another's scent. Système: Roll Wits + Primal-Urge, difficulty six and spend a Gnosis point. The number of successes determines how baffled a tracker will be. The tracker must roll more successes to realize he has been fooled. Alter Scent (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) The Garou can change his scent trail to evade a hunter or leave a false trail. The Garou can reproduce any scent he has encountered, from deer to diesel trucks. A Skunk-spirit teaches this Gift. Système : The player rolls Wits + Primal-Urge to reproduce any scent the Garou has encountered (difficulty 6). The number of successes determines the accuracy of the false scent. Garou with this Gift can reproduce the aroma of other Garou or inanimate objects. Obscure the Truth (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) Not many Garou can look a Philodox in the eye and get away with bald-faced lies. The Ragabash with this Gift has an edge over all his kin. She can calmly explain that the sky is green or gleefully regale her comrades with the exploits of a lone, heroic Ragabash and have no fear of being called on her prank. The ever-deceptive Fox-spirit might teach this Gift to a Garou. Then again, he might just say he's teaching you the Gift. Système : By spending a Gnosis point, the Ragabash gains an air of sincerity that is nearly impossible to penetrate. Once activated, consider the Ragabash's Subterfuge to be doubled its normal rating. Emergency umbral Exit (Umbra) Sometimes thing go sour, and the most important thing a pack can know is the way to the nearest exit. This Gift allows a Ragabash to smell out the nearest exit from a realm or enclosed space; obviously, it's at its greatest use in hostile and unfamiliar Umbral territory. Rat-spirits teach this Gift. Système : The player must spend a Willpower point and roll Perception + Survival, difficulty 8. One success indicates general direction; the more successes, the more information the Ragabash can receive. This Gift doesn't point to the safest exit out -- the exit may be guarded, or lead somewhere worse than the Ragabash's current surroundings -- only the closest. =Niveau 3= Gremlins Le Ragabash peut provoquer la panne d’un appareil technologique simplement en le touchant. Ce don perturbe en fait l’énergie spirituelle de l’appareil, à tel point qu’il cesse de fonctionner. Si le Garou peut effrayer suffisamment l’esprit, celui-ci désertera la machine, rendant la panne permanente. Un Gremlin enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Manipulation + Intimidation. La difficulté est déterminé par la complexité de l’objet. Plus le loup garou obtient de succès, plus l’appareil est endommagé. Cinq succès permettent de causer une panne définitive (l’esprit a fui). Une bonne interprétation pourrait accorder plusieurs dés de bonus, à la discrétion du conteur. Ouvrir un Pont de Lune Le Garou a la possibilité d’ouvrir un pont de lune, avec ou sans la permission du totem de ce caern. Une Lune enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Voir le rite du Pont Ouvert pour les détails sur la façon d’ouvrir un pont. La distance qui peut être ainsi être couverte ne dépasse pas les 1600 kilomètres. Impunité (*BoA) Un des role du ragabash est de proférer l'indicible et ceux qui doivent entendre la vérité sont souvent ceux qui refuce de l'ecouter Avec ce don, le regabash peut reveler à un Chef qu'il a commis une erreur sans se faire trucider. Un esprit chat l'enseigne. Système : Charisme + subterfuge 6, la cible fait jet Volonté 6+succès pour punir ou attaquer le ragabash pour le restant de la scène. Chaque nouvelle utilisation durant la même lune augmente la diff du rag de 1. MAis attention, tout ce que dit le ragabash doit être sincèrement vrai de son point de vue sinon le don ne fonctionne pas. En cas de mauvaise usage de ce don, les esprits chat s'en trouverait courroucés. Suspects en vue (*BoA) Un ragabash a souvent besoin de garder un contact avec quelqu'un qu'il s'agisse d'un louveteau ou d'un agent du gouvernement. Le don lui permet de connaitre la situation général de plusieurs suspects. Un esprit chouette ou de sagesse urbaine l'enseigne. Système : Jet Gnose 7. Le maximum de suspect est égale a sa gnose, il faut se desensibiliser pour en aquérire une nouvelle une fois le maximum atteint. Il doit voir sa cible ou avoir une forte trace d'odeur de lui. Il brule alors un point de gnose et se concentre pour 3 tours. Puis Perception + Enigme 8 ou pour un esprit pour déterminer un direction. Tail of the Monkey (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC), also called "Monkey's Tail" (Lupus Level 3, Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) The Garou has a prehensile tail. This tail cannot perform fine manipulation tasks, but it can wrap around a tree branch and allow the Garou to hang (if her Strength equals or exceeds her Stamina) or it can be used to hit an opponent in combat, in which case it is difficulty 8 to hit and Strength - 1 for damage. Système: A roll of Dexterity + Athletics must be made for most uses except combat, in which case Brawl is substituted for Athletics. Fly Feet (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) This allows a Garou to climb vertical surfaces as if she were an insect. Roll Dexterity + Athletics. The difficulty depends on the surface. Wood and rough stone would be five, glass and smooth marble would be nine. Upside down movement adds plus one or two to the difficulty. The ability lasts for one scene. Movement rate is halved unless five or more successes are rolled. Fly Feet (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) Like an insect, the Garou can now cling to vertical surfaces. She can walk along walls or hang from a ceiling. The adhesive grip of the Garou can even assist her when catching falling objects, or seizing handholds when she is falling! A Fly-spirit, naturally, teaches this Gift. Système : The Garou can automatically activate this Gift with a Dexterity + Athletics roll. The difficult depends on the surface. For instance, wood or stone is difficulty 5, glass or ice is difficulty 9. Moving along the ceiling increases the difficulty by 1. The Storyteller should halve all movements rates unless the player rolls five or more successes. Silence (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) With an expenditure of two Gnosis points, the Garou can completely silence an area so that no sound can be heard whatsoever. Roll Manipulation + Stealth, difficulty eight, for the area of affect: five yards radius per success. Any Gifts which require the use of sound (Clap of Thunder) will cause the two gift users to make a resisted Gnosis roll, difficulty six. The winner's Gift takes precedence over the loser's. Thus, a Clap of Thunder can still ring out in the empty silence. =Niveau 4= Bénédiction de Luna Quand la lune est visible dans le ciel nocturne, l’argent refuse de causer au Garou des blessures aggravées. En fait, si la lune est pleine, ces armes d’argent pourraient même se retourner contre ceux qui les brandissent. Une Lune enseigne ce don. Système : Pour chaque coup porté contre le Garou, l’attaquant doit lancer trois dés supplémentaires, qui ne sont utilisés que pour vérifier s’il y a un échec critique. Le Garou peut absorber et régénérer les dégâts subis comme s’il s’agissait de dégâts contondants ou létaux (selon que l’argent fait partie d’une arme contondante ou effilée), mais seulement quand la lune est dans une phase visible et au dessus de l’horizon. Le loup garou est donc toujours vulnérable pendant la Nouvelle Lune. Corps d’enfant Avec ce don, un Garou peut maudire le corps de son ennemi, lui provoquant son affaiblissement ou sa paralysie. Beaucoup considèrent l’utilisation de ce don comme une déclaration de guerre éternelle. Seul un esprit douleur ou un esprit maladie enseigneront ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Gnose (difficulté égale à la Volonté de l’adversaire), en opposition à un jet de Gnose de la victime (difficulté égale à la Gnose du Ragabash). Les cibles qui ne possèdent pas de Gnose font un jet de Vigueur, non ajustée par les pouvoirs surnaturels ou autre. Chaque succès remporté permet au Ragabash d’enlever un point à n’importe quel Attribut physique de la victime. Cette perte est permanente, quoiqu’elle puisse être rattrapée par la suite grâce à l’expérience. Ce don ne peut être utilisé qu’une seule fois sur une même victime, sans limitation dans le temps. Saison de folie Le rag peut envoyer ses ennemi à la limite de la folie. Bien que le don ne blesse pas la cible, il peut le rendre ridicule et accorder du respect pour le rag. Un Esprit Lune l'enseigne. Systeme : Manipulation + subterfuge résisté par la volonté de la cible. Un succès suffit pour le faire passer pour un cinglé pendant un nbre de tour égale a la gnose du rag. Trois succès et cela dure toute la scène et plus longtemps encore avec plus de succès. The Crawling Hand (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) The Garou can detach his hand, allowing it to crawl off and perform tasks (such as untying his bonds). Roll Dexterity + Primal-Urge (difficulty 9). The Garou must concentrate for this hand to act, and must allocate at least one die from the character's Dice Pool to the hand per turn. To perform fine manual tasks, the Garou must lend his Dexterity + Athletics Dice Pool to the hand, in any amount he chooses. The character must retrieve his hand before the end of the scene or it cannot be reconnected: he must regenerate another (as if he lost four aggravated Health Levels, but they "heal" at a rate of one per week). The range the hand may travel from the body is equal to the Garou's Wits x 3 in yards. Fool's Luck (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) This Gift allows the Garou to negate botches. For each scene, the Garou spends one Gnosis point and makes a Gnosis roll (difficulty nine); each success allows the character to negate one botch. The character can choose when to use this throughout the scene. Fool's Luck only works in situations involving trickery, coercion, stealth, etc. It does not apply to combat, tracking, or any other active skill. =Niveau 5= Millier de formes La plupart des archétypes de manipulateurs sont des métamorphes et le Ragabash ne fait pas exception. Le Garou qui possède ce don peut se transformer en n’importe quel animal allant de la taille d’un petit oiseau à un bison. Le Garou gagne tous les pouvoirs spéciaux de la créature (branchies, ailes, poison, capacités sensorielles etc.). Il ne peut pas prendre la forme de créatures garous (pas plus qu’il n’en aurait d’ailleurs envie !), mais peut avec un certain effort prendre la forme de créatures mythiques. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Intelligence + Animaux. La difficulté varie et augmente à mesure que l’on s’éloigne de la forme naturelle du Garou. Par exemple, un singe ou une panthère (des mammifères d’à peu près la même masse) seraient de difficulté 5, tandis qu’un alligator (un reptile un peu plus gros) serait à 7 et une grenouille (un amphibien beaucoup plus petit) serait de difficulté 9. Pour prendre la forme d’une créature mythique, la difficulté est de 10. Pie voleuse Le Garou peut voler les pouvoirs d’autres créatures et les utiliser lui-même. Ces pouvoirs peuvent être des Dons garous, des Charmes d’esprit, des Disciplines vampiriques, de la Vraie Magie ou n’importe quel sorte de pouvoir. Naturellement, c’est un esprit pie qui enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur doit obtenir trois succès sur un jet d’Astuce + Furtivité (difficulté égale à la volonté de la cible). S’il réussit, le Ragabash peut utiliser le pouvoir spécifique (et la victime ne le peut pas) pendant chaque tour successif où il est disposé à dépenser un point de Gnose. La Gnose du loup garou remplace la caractéristique nécessaire pour faire fonctionner le pouvoir, comme le sang d’un vampire ou l’Entéléchie d’un mage. Le Ragabash doit savoir quelque chose sur le pouvoir de la cible et doit viser ce pouvoir dans lesquels il le comprend. Le Maillon faible Le rag peut sentir les peurs et inquiétudes (phobie, faiblesse, peine de coeur) de sa meute ou de ses ennemis pour mieux les aider ou les battre. Esprit du Tisserant l'enseigne. Système : Un pt de Volonté, Perc+ enigme. il trouve une information sur deux cibles par succès en plus du premier. Violation (Second Edition Main Book) Those few Garou privy to the secret of Violation well know the hate and revulsion of others. This power requires the Garou to make physical contact with the target, but once that has happened, the victim is quickly overwhelmed by feelings of defilement. To learn this Gift, the Garou must confront a malevolent spirit (not necessarily a bane) in spirit combat; If he wins, he may wrest the knowledge of this Gift from it. Système : The Garou rolls Manipulation + Primal-Urge (difficulty of the target's Willpower). For the next turn, and for a number of turns equal to the number of successes, the victim cannot spend Rage or Willpower. Additionally, the difficulties of all Willpower rolls are increased by two, while the difficulties of Rage rolls are decreased by two (the victim may not be able to direct his anger, but he definitely feels it). =Niveau 6= Boute feu (*BoA) Vole un pouvoir surnaturel et avec l'aide des esprits appropriés, le changer en un don qu'il peut enseigner au autres garous. Le rag doit avoir subit l'effet du pouvoir et ne pourra jamais utiliser le don lui-même. Firebringer (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) This amazing Gift allows a Ragabash -- the trickster of Garou society -- to steal a power or ability from another being and rum it into a Garou Gift, teachable to others. System: The Ragabash must first be the victim of the power he wishes to steal (i.e., come under vampiric Domination, be affected by a mage rote, etc.). If he survives, he can take what he has learned and teach it to others. However, he cannot use the new power himself! In addition, anytime thereafter the original power is used against him, it is at one difficulty less--he is considered vulnerable to it. Even Wyrm-tainted powers can be stolen (fomori powers, Black Spiral Gifts, etc.); the Ragabash's sacrifice is enough to cleanse them of their taint. In this way, the work of the Wyrm can be directly turned against It. Système : The exact nature and system of the new Gift is entirely up to the Storyteller. It takes only about an hour for the Ragabash to teach the Gift (as if he were a spirit). The Storyteller is free to use powers given in any other Storytelling games as the bases for new Gifts, as long as the character is willing to risk all to steal that knowledge. Ragabash willing to do something so selflessly for the community are very rare; one that does should gain much Renown for her feat. Catégorie:Dons